The present invention relates generally to data delivery systems, and more specifically relates to techniques for integrating personalized data with visual content.
In conventional data delivery systems, such as an Internet-connected personal computer (PC), methods for requesting and receiving specific information are well established. In an Internet environment, for example, a user may request information by selecting a particular Web page or Web site (e.g., by clicking on a uniform resource locator (URL) link or typing in the URL address for the Web site in a Web browser), in which case the user is generally presented with information which is the same for all users accessing this Web page. Personalization of information, within the context of a dynamically modified Web page, often takes the form of advertisements (e.g., xe2x80x9cbannersxe2x80x9d) which are displayed on the Web page. These advertisements may be selected based upon the user""s perceived interests and can be dynamically updated on the user""s display device.
Another example of a personalized information display appears in xe2x80x9ccustomizedxe2x80x9d Web pages, such as My Yahoo!(trademark), in which a user, after being identified to the hosting site, typically by logging in or through the use of xe2x80x9ccookies,xe2x80x9d is presented with information which the user has previously selected from a list of categories. For example, each time the user logs in to this custom Web page, preselected information is displayed, such as a list of stock prices for the user""s portfolio, sports results for selected teams, news stories in selected categories or based on selected keywords, etc. Furthermore, some systems offer the capability of automatically alerting the user when certain preselected information is displayed or updated.
In the field of broadcast television, there is significantly less opportunity for a user to select and/or view personalized information on his or her television monitor. The viewer generally chooses from one of several available information sources (stations) by selecting a desired channel to view. Some television monitors offer a picture-in-picture (PIP) feature which provides a small window on the television screen in which a second channel may be displayed, thus allowing the viewer to observe two channels on the same screen simultaneously. The PIP window may even be customizable in terms of size or position on the screen, although the information displayed in this window is not personalized but rather is merely the same channel information available to all viewers.
It is well established that certain information may be added to the basic television signal, such as, for example, current time or local weather (e.g., scrolling across the bottom of a channel), for display to the user. This added information, however, is the same for all viewers. In the case of closed-caption information which may be transmitted with the broadcast signal (e.g., during the vertical blanking interval (VBI) portion of the television signal), a user, with an appropriate decoding unit, has the option of whether to view the closed-caption text or not, as well as the option of viewing the closed-caption text in one of several languages. xe2x80x9cSimulcastsxe2x80x9d of multiple language audio tracks are also known in the art.
The display of graphics, image and/or text information superimposed over video is well known in the art. For example, this technology is found in on-screen menu systems, such as conventionally used by televisions, VCRs, video cameras and the like, for modifying one or more characteristics, settings, and/or features of the device (e.g. for setting the date/time or changing the brightness, contrast, color, etc.). Such graphics and/or text information may be shown, for example, over the existing video, without video, or with the video shown in a separate window positioned on the screen. Electronic Program Guides (EPGs), such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,986,650 to Ellis, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,822,123 to Davis, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,028 to Banker, et al., are further examples of on-screen menu techniques that are conventionally employed. Still images may also be overlaid with text or graphics, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,633,678 to Parulski, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,417 to Lichtenstein. The information displayed in the above examples, however, is not personalized information.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,020,880 to Naimpally is directed to a system in which programming information is retrieved from a server and stored (for display) in a television receiver. However, this system is neither selective nor personalized since the viewer cannot select what information is to be obtained for display.
A television viewer is provided with a very limited choice of broadcast options, especially when compared to a PC user who can retrieve information from an almost unlimited number of sources. Presently, there is no known technique which combines the capabilities for selection of information in both the Internet and broadcast television environments. While a user may view broadcast television information and Internet information in two independent windows concurrently on the display screen of a PC with television viewing capability, there is no coordination between these media. Similarly, a television or set-top box (STB) Internet browser (e.g., WebTV(trademark)) enables the viewing of Internet Web pages on a user""s television, but it does not offer integration of Internet data on the video frame. There exists no means in the prior art to coordinate the display of broadcast video information and user-selected Internet information on a viewer""s television screen and allow personalization of the displayed information. Similar limitations exist for prerecorded video, such as from a VCR tape or DVD disk.
In view of the above problems, there is a need, therefore, in the field of data delivery, for a system which takes advantage of and integrates the strengths of both broadcast (or other) video and Internet (or other) data, allowing a user to view video while maintaining visual contact with information which he/she selects and deems significant. Rather than being dependent on the broadcaster""s choice of information (such as time, weather, or traffic conditions) to display to all viewers during a program, a system is needed which allows each individual user to select what information to view, how it should appear on the screen, how often it should be updated, and how often it should be displayed.
Moreover, what is needed is a system which enables the video viewer who does not have an Internet connection to view selected and personalized information on his/her television screen, by choosing among information options which are broadcast with the video/audio signal. What is needed is a system which allows the non-Internet-connected viewer to select what information to view, how it should appear on the screen, how often it should be updated, and how often it should be displayed.
What is needed is a system which enables the video viewer to create a xe2x80x9clook and feelxe2x80x9d for the display of information which is based on the viewer""s choices, as opposed to being preset by a broadcaster or other service provider. What is needed is a system which enables the video viewer to create a viewing environment incorporating live broadcast or prerecorded video with the viewer""s choice of information display.
The present invention provides techniques for integrating viewer-selected data obtained from a content server (e.g., the Internet) or other data source, with visual content (e.g., television or video), and to display the resulting output in a manner customizable by the viewer, thus creating a personalized data delivery and display system. Such a system, particularly when used in the home, may be considered a xe2x80x9chome-castxe2x80x9d system, incorporating broadcast and personalized content.
In one illustrative aspect of the invention, a set-top box (STB) is provided which includes a processor and memory for performing the methodologies of the invention. Application software running on the STB may operate consistent with a traditional Web browser in the sense that it is able to access viewer-specified information sources and retrieve information contained therein. However, the personalized home-cast system of the invention is novel in that, unlike conventional Web browsing systems and/or methodologies, data obtained from a Web page or equivalent content server is not bound by a traditional preset format. Instead, the STB and associated application program running on the STB, in accordance with the invention, uniquely integrates the data obtained from a content server or other information source with a video frame in a manner which is selectable by the viewer.
The invention provides a viewer with the capability of creating a customized and dynamic display of selected information for display during the viewing of any visual content. In one aspect of the invention, information may be retrieved from the Internet or from a dedicated information server operatively connected to the STB via a communication channel (e.g., telephone line). System parameters affecting the operation of the STB, including features and information display options, are provided to the viewer in a graphical interface displayed on the monitor. The viewer may select one or more of these parameters at any time during the viewing of visual content in order to personalize the data being displayed with the visual content. For example, the viewer can select what information is to be displayed and the nature of its display, including the format, location on the screen, frequency of display, frequency of update, etc.
In another aspect of the invention, if the STB does not have access to a data server, information can be inserted into the broadcast stream at the source of the broadcast, typically a broadcast head end or super head end. The available information to be displayed, in this case, will be limited, based on bandwidth and other considerations. A viewer may then customize the information extracted from the broadcast stream in accordance with the techniques of the present invention. For example, as in the case of information retrieved from the Internet or from a dedicated information server, the viewer can select what information is to be displayed (from among the information included in the broadcast stream) and the nature of its display, including the format, location on the screen, frequency of display, frequency of update, etc.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments thereof, which is to be read in connection with the accompanying drawings.